


Day at The Pool

by XuaryXth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OOC Switzerland, Pool, old fanfiction from forever ago, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuaryXth/pseuds/XuaryXth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is tricked into hanging out with Switzerland at a pool when her friends leave her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Super old fanfic from my dA. Since I am transferring all the fics, this one comes along. I'm not too proud of this one but whatever. Enjoy

  
You sat and sighed as you watched Vash Zwingli, the Swiss exchange student, eat alone with his sister, Lily. They both had chin length blond hair and green eyes. You had tried many times to talk to Vash but your Italian friend would always ruin it.  
  
"(Name)!" said Italian called you from your thoughts, "Did you hear anything I said?"  
  
"What?" you looked at him with confused (e/c) eyes, "You said something, Feli?"  
  
The blond German beside him sighed, "You were thinking about 'him' again, weren't you?"  
  
You blushed darkly and shook your head frantically. (H/c) locks moved with the movement, "No way! That's ridiculous, Ludwig! Why would I? Feli always ruins it so I've just decided it's not meant to be."  
  
Ludwig sighed, "You never know (Name)."  
  
The third man at the table nodded, "Ludwig-san is right. He might like you too."  
  
You scoffed, "Listen, I've given up already. So I just wanna stay with my best friends Feli, Luddy, and Kiku. Okay?"  
  
The three men all sigh and give you a serious look; even the perky Italian. Sure you were a grade younger than them; they were your best friends. No matter how stubborn you could be.  
  
"But what I was saying," Feli continued, "Is that we should go swimming this Saturday!"  
  
You rose a/an (h/c) brow and he just continued more, "Luddy only said he would go if I was good! And I'm always better when around you (Name)!"  
  
You sigh and brush away a stray hair, "I guess I can go. Besides, it's not like he'll be there, right?"  
  
The bell rung then and you stood, "I'll see you after school, kay?"  
  
They all nodded as you turned and walked away. After you had left, Lily and Vash passed the three men and they overheard her as Lily hugged her brother's arm.  
  
"Big bruder," she smiled, "Can you take me swimming this weekend?"  
  
Vash sighed but nodded, "I'll take you this Saturday."  
  
Feliciano cheered, Ludwig smiled slightly and Kiku chuckled quietly; all because there was only one public pool in town.  
  
  
  
_**\----- SATURDAY -----**_  
  
  
  
You sat outside the pool, waiting for the three men you call your friends and sigh. They were already as hour late and you were starting to get impatient. The (f/c) swimsuit was sticking to you body from sweat underneath your (f/c2) shirt and denim shorts.  
  
"Where are they/" you growl, "They're late! And I want to swim!"  
  
You sat for another ten minutes before you heard the voice of the easily excitable Italian. You stood with an angry expression as they walked into view. Actually, there was a fourth figure walking with them and you groaned loudly when you realized it was Ludwig's brother, Gilbert.  
  
"Did you really have to bring him, Luddy?"  
  
The German sighed, "Sorry, (Name). He wouldn't leave me alone."  
  
You rolled you (e/c) orbs ad just walked into the building. Once you got outside to the actual pool, you smiled brightly. Looking around, you saw you friend and Gilbert had already come out and were setting out their towels. You started walking over when something stopped you.  
  
"Is that you, (Name)?"  
  
You whipped around to see Lily behind you, smiling. You smile back nervously then gasp when you see Vash behind her. A blush rushed to your cheek as you notice he's shirtless.  
  
'Of course he's shirtless (Name)!' you mentally scold yourself, 'This is a pool after all! Most guys here are shirtless!'  
  
You nod, "Yeah… Hi Lily."  
  
She smiles again, "I'm sorry I don't talk to you often in class."  
  
You shrug, "It's fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm really good. Big bruder is too."  
  
You blush more at the mention of her brother, "Th-that's good. I should go to my friends. Bye."  
  
Turning away from them, you start to walk over to where Feliciano and the others put their things when a voice pulls you back.  
  
"I like you swimsuit (Name)."  
  
The blush on your cheeks goes even darker as Vash said that. You don't look at him and instead take extreme interest in your toes. A giggle comes from Lily and you turn to look at where your friends are. Except for the fact that they weren't there anymore and neither was any of their things. You growl.  
  
"Damn them…"  
  
Lily taps your shoulder and you look at her with anger in your (e/c) eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she looks fairly concerned.  
  
You shake your head, "No… It's just that they left me. So now I'm here alone. Some friends they are…"  
  
"Well," she starts, "You could swim with me… If you wanted to."  
  
You look at her then Vash and slowly nod, "Okay."  
  
Lily smiles brightly, "Yay!"  
  
"You go ahead, okay?" you look at her and she nods, "I need to go put my stuff down and put some sunscreen on."  
  
"Okay, (Name)," she gives you a quick hug, "Bruder will take you to our stuff."  
  
She runs off towards the pool and gets is as you look at Vash to see him walking away from you. You brush a hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair and slowly follow him until he sits on a towel in the shade. You set out your (f/c3) towel beside what you assume is Lily's and sit on it as you pull out your sunscreen and start putting it on.  
  
Looking over at Vash, you notice him watching you out of the corner of his eye. You quickly bring your attention back to the sunscreen that's still thick on you arm.  
  
"Lily seems to like you, (Name)." He finally says after a long moment of silence.  
  
You nod, "Yeah… But we don't really talk ever."  
  
"That's surprising," you looked at him, slightly confused. He just watched Lily swimming, "She talks about you all the time. It's almost like I know you fairly well now."  
  
A blush dusts your cheeks and you nod slowly.  
  
"She says that she's also close to Feliciano," he continues, "And that he told her something about you. Something along the lines of you liking me."  
  
The blush you have becomes slightly darker, "Th-that's interesting. So, what things do you like to do?"  
  
He shrugs, "I like going to the shooting range. Why did you change the subject?"  
  
You look away but you can feel his green eyes on you, "N-no reason Vash…"  
  
You slowly stand but he grabs your arm and pulls you back down, "Is it because you do like me?"  
  
You shake your head, too shocked to speak. He wraps his arms around you and brings his lips to your ear, moving (h/c) strands out of the way then whispers softly.  
  
"I like you too, (Name)."  
  
You blush as dark as possible as he turns you around and kisses you softly. Before you can even react, he pulls away. You stay silent and blink repeatedly. Slowly, you regain the ability to speak.  
  
"V-vash?" you blink once more, "You kissed me?"  
  
He nods and a smile spreads across your face. You hug him suddenly and he falls back from the impact pulling you with him. You press your lips to his deeply. He seems shocked at first but slowly kisses back. You two kiss for a while longer before pulling away.  
  
"So, (Name)," he says with a soft smile, "Would you like to go to the shooting range with me sometime? I can teach you how to use a gun."


End file.
